Warrior
by alice in a coma
Summary: A 50sentence challenge thingy about Kimiko. There's a lot more to her than you might have guessed...slight RaiKimOneshot!


**Warrior**

**By HyperHarryPotterGoddesses**

**(Emiko)**

I was reading one of those 50 sentence challenge thingies and I decided I wanted to do one of my own. Except that I mixed it up a bit: Instead of it being pure RaiKim, it's more of a Kimiko character analysis with a little romance thrown in on the side. Truthfully, these 50 sentence things are good writing exercises. I would encourage everybody to do it, even if you don't ever post it.

Well, that's all! Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 1. Kimiko**

#1. Walking:

Her father always did enjoy long walks, so, even now, so far away from home, she had to carry on tradition with an evening stroll (and she wasn't always unaccompanied).

#2. Waltz:

Her life was a constant mix of tradition, but when he came along and showed her how to be so…radical, well, let's just say the traditional dance of her childhood was replaced by another much more informal one.

#3. Wishes:

"My dear, Kimi," her mother said cheerfully, setting the cake in front of her daughter, "make a wish," and she could only hope that the wish was the right one.

#4. Wonder:

She had no idea why the gods had chosen her to bear this burden (sometimes she argued with herself that it wasn't fair); whatever the reason, she thanked the stars every night that she was given such a wondrous blessing.

#5. Worry:

His brow furrowed as he gazed down at her, her arm bleeding without cease, before calling out anxiously to his master for help, disobeying her exact orders.

#6. Whimsy:

Sometimes she would run out of things to do as a young girl and so would instead sit and daydream about what she would do as she grew older; if only she knew exactly what would really happen to her then there might have been time to stop herself from making a wrong move.

#7. Waste/Wasteland:

She was caught out in the desert once, claiming all the while to be bored and uncomfortable, though how could she really be either when they were there with her, sharing her pain?

#8. Whiskey & Rum:

She thought the stuff vile, even though she had never tasted it once in her life, but she had seen what it did to people and she vowed never to let it touch her throat; it never did.

#9. War:

"I hate it!" she screamed at him after a bloody battle in which they'd lost one of their closest companions, to which the answer was a simple, "Yeah, me too."

#10. Wedding:

She would be dressed in white of course, like all brides should be, and her Prince Charming would be…well, looking at him, she couldn't help but realize that he truly was the only one for her, and no wedding dress could change that.

#11. Birthday:

Her mother died that day and joy was suddenly turned to sorrow as she glumly sat in the hospital, whispering, "Happy Birthday to me."

#12. Blessing:

They had been sent to her for a reason, she realized one day (and what a lucky thing that they had been).

#13. Bias:

She always had been partial to green eyes, no matter how much her best friend argued that hazel were the prettiest.

#14. Burning:

"Ahh!" she called out in pain as her abdomen was consumed in flames –_her_ _own flames _– and, even at death, she realized the irony in the situation: her own creation would end her life.

#15. Breathing:

_Breath, Kim, breath, _she ordered herself as she approached him at their tree – how difficult could it really be to let out your feelings, after all?

#16. Breaking:

The team wasn't easily broken, and she often liked to think that it could possibly be because of her undying will to keep going, no matter what was wrong.

#17. Belief:

Her mother had always liked to tell her, when they giggled under the covers at night, about the gods and goddesses of ancient times; she had secretly always known they were real (wasn't she living proof of that?).

#18. Balloon:

Her first love had come to her at a very young age – four to be exact – and she always remembered him when she saw a yellow balloon that looked exactly like the one he had given her when they first met.

#19. Balcony:

"Whatever you say, Rai," she teased him as she related to Clay the latest girl in the Wind Dragon's love life, adding as she passed the fuming leader, "Or, should I say, Romeo?"

#20. Bane:

How on earth did that _pest _manage to nit himself so securely into her life?

#21. Quiet:

The morning, in her opinion was the best part of the day, when she could simply sit in the silence and travel back to the times when she didn't know of the dangers of the world and she was free to smile whenever she felt like it.

#22. Quirks:

She knew that they'd noticed every detail about her – from she way she pulled on her hair when she was anxious to how she always sighed every night in contentment (no matter how bad their situation was) before falling asleep – and sometimes, for a moment, it scared her that the knew so much.

#23. Question:

"_How long will it be until they abandon you?_" the voice asked menacingly, leaving the teenage girl with no coherent reply because there wasn't need for one (couldn't the voice see that they never would?).

#24. Quarrel:

They were at it again with the, "I hate you!" and, "I wish I'd never met you!" but the cowboy, listening in relief from the kitchen (at least they were speaking again), knew that it would only result in an extremely heated make-out session.

#25. Quitting:

"You think you can just _leave_?" she asked incredulously, anger burning in her crystal eyes; she could only think of how many things she'd be carrying if he abandoned her in the middle of Macy's.

#26. Jump:

Her master had asked her long ago if she trusted her teammates, and then the answer had over course been yes; now she needed that trust to be able to leap into their arms.

#27. Jester:

The prankster of the team was sitting alone, quiet at the moment, and she couldn't help but stare at the serenity of it, wondering how someone so immature could be so…not.

#28. Jousting:

The heat from the sparring session was burning into her bones because, even in such a removed way, physical contact in any form was still foreign (and exhilarating) to her.

#29. Jewel:

She wore her mother's ring around her neck on a gold chain, as if to remind herself: _Live, live like today is my last day…_because Naomi Tohomiko had proven to her that it just might be.

#30. Just:

When she thought about it, it didn't seem very fair that she had to worry about saving the world – why not someone else more capable? – since all she really _should _be worry about were zits, homework, boys, and a career.

#31. Smirk:

Everyone had many types of smiles, which she began to realize long before she went to school, but now, as she introduced herself to this cute Brazilian boy, she knew that there were different kinds of smirks, too.

#32. Sorrow:

Tears were not unfamiliar to her – she knew a lifetime of pain: her mother, relationships, leaving home – but when she lost _them_, she could feel nothing, nothing but a blank hole in her heart that she knew would never be full again.

#33. Stupidity:

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done and the blood rushed to her cheeks in an unattractive way (of course, he always thought her attractive), but the only thought that ran through her head was, _Why did it have to happen _now, _on the very first date_?

#34. Serenade:

Her favorite song was playing on the radio, so she began to happily sing along, only to be stopped by the boy who had appeared unnoticed in the door way, crooning at her, "_Just like me/ They long to be/ Close to you._"

#35. Sarcasm:

It had always been her specialty to take other people's words or ideas and make them sound completely opposite; no, she took no pity with her biting words.

#36. Sordid:

There was a reason she was the only one never to turn to the Heylin side: she found that evil offered nothing she could ever want, and no amount of immortality could change the selflessness she felt when they were all together.

#37. Soliloquy

Life is merely a play and each actor will play many parts, so she believed, and she liked to imagine that people were truly watching her life as though it _were _a stage production (and, of course, she always talked to the audience at one point or another).

#38. Sojourn:

"Please, we need to stop – I have to rest," she told them reluctantly, unwilling to allow weakness to show, but they merely nodded and let her see that they thought no less of her for a broken leg.

#39. Share:

"_If you give me love/I'll give you life/And we can share our pain," _she sang to him as he died in her arms because that song had, after all, been the song they wrote together, so many years ago one night when they had been bored at the Temple.

#40. Solitary:

Now, she cried as she slipped under the covers every night (though they weren't really her covers anymore) longing for the endless vacation to cease and to rejoin them at home.

#41. Nowhere:

"Where would you like me to take you today, kids?" the dragon asked as they set out on yet another 'adventure,' to which her reply was, "Nowhere…everywhere."

#42. Neutral:

The ongoing battle between the washed-up sorceress and immortal lizard was entertaining to watch, she had to admit, even as she sat in their cellar, hoping for freedom, but whenever they asked her opinion, she remained tactfully neutral.

#43. Nuance:

"I won't ever leave again," he had promised her once, but somehow that had quickly changed into," I won't ever leave _you _again."

#44. Near:

In time, she had learned how to feel when they were close to her; perhaps that came with all friendships.

#45. Natural:

Humans had many instincts, just like animals: to protect themselves, to eat, etcetera, but the most innate of all for her was to be close to him and save him when he needed it (by giving herself up, if ever necessary).

#46. Horizon:

Sunsets made tears leap to her eyes, sometimes, when she realized that sunsets were almost the same thing as death: they were the end to every day.

#47. Valiant:

Her epiphany one afternoon as she rode on the back of the giant dragon was thus: knights did not come in shining armor – more often they were dressed quite simply because courage was measured by the heart, not the clothes – and knights were not only men and boys – knights, it seemed, could also be girls.

#48. Virtuous:

"Make love to me," she whispered one night, knowing full well it could be their last, and, though she knew it went against the highest moral of all, she couldn't help but think that all her morals had been lost long ago.

#49. Victory:

It was funny how winning never did make her feel comfortable when she won against a friend, but, then again, now she was triumphing over the enemy, not a friend at all.

#50. Defeat:

She had never taken kindly to defeat in anything – never had, never would (she knew it was what made her so stubborn and had long accepted it); after all, she _was _Kimiko Tohomiko, and she could be nothing less.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, there you go. I think my favorite ones have to be #9, #20, #25, and #47. What about you? Review please!

. 


End file.
